castleville_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes
This page contains a list of heroes and what each is good at (as seen by going to your castle and hoving over their picture in your hero list). This page is incomplete. Please help fill in whatever information you have. List of Story Heroes Story heroes are obtained by breaking them free from wherever it is that they are trapped. Magnus the Wizard *'How to Obtain: '''Obtained at game start. *'Description: "Magnus brings special luck at the Ancient Watchtower and the Flower Tower" '''Rafael *'How to Obtain: '''Obtained during the in-game tutorial. *'Description: "Rafael brings special luck at the Dragon Ruin and the Yeti Cave." '''Yvette *'How to Obtain: '''Obtained at level ??? by freeing her for ??? coins. *'Description: "Yvette brings special luck at the Dragon's Clutch and the Gateway of Luck." '''Bluebelle *'How to Obtain: '''Obtained at level 21 by freeing her from the Flower Fairy Realm for 9000 coins. *'Description: "Bluebelle brings special luck at the Well of Wishes and the Friendship Arena." *'''Note: '''Bluebelle actually has better luck in Dragon's Clutch than Yvette, despite no mention of this in her description. '''Bayoo *'How to Obtain: '''Obtained at level 27 by freeing him from the Mossback Swamp for ??? coins. *'Description: ??? '''Tanya *'How to Obtain: '''Obtained for at level 31 by freeing her for ??? coins. *'Description: "Tanya brings special luck at the Fairy Falls and the Pirate Wreck." List of Dragons Dragons are heroes that can only be obtained by purchasing them with crowns or pearls. '''Ember: A Fire Dragon *'How to Obtain: '''This dragon can be bought for 750 crowns *'Description:' '''Greenleaf': An Earth Dragon *'How to Obtain: '''This dragon can be bought for 5 white pearls, 2 black pearls and 1 gold pearl. *'Description:' '''Indigo': A Mountain Dragon (available at level 20) *'How to Obtain: '''This dragon can be bought for 5 white pearls, 5 black pearls and 5 gold pearls *'Description:' '''Buttercup': A Sun Dragon (available at level 23) Rill: A Water Dragon (available at level 25) Cloudmist: A Sky Dragon (available at level 28) List of Temporary and Permanent Seasonal Heroes These are heroes who were available only temporarily. There are three types of seasonal heroes: ones that are given for free to help you obtain event-related items, ones that are bought during that season through crowns, or ones that are rewarded to you by completing the seasonal event. Santa Claus Santa could only be used during the Christmas season, after which he disappears from your hero list. *'How to Obtain: '''Given for free during Christmas season. *'Description: Obtaining Christmas seasonal items for crafting towards event completion. '''Yeti Evergreen Chief Yeti Evergreen Chief was only available for purchase during the Christmas season. *'How to Obtain: '''Bought for 350 crowns during the Christmas season. *'Description: "Brings special luck to the Dragon's Clutch and other Places of Legend." '''Yeti Ice Chief This Yeti was offered as a special reward for completing the Christmas season. *'How to Obtain: '''Obtained for completing the Christmas season event. *'Description: "The Ice Yeti brings special luck at the Dragon's Clutch and other Places of Legend." '''Cupid Cupid could only be used during the Valentine's season, after which he disappears from your hero list. *'How to Obtain: '''As long as you at least have access to the Dragon Ruin, you get him automatically for free during Valentine's season. *'Description: Obtaining Valentine's seasonal items for crafting towards event completion. '''CloudFeather CloudFeather was only available for purchase during the Valentine's season. *'How to Obtain: '''Bought for 350 crowns during the Christmas season. *'Description: "Brings extra special luck when exploring the Dragon Ruin and Dragon's Clutch" '''SwiftWing Swiftwing was only available to obtain during the Valentine's season. *'How to Obtain: '''Obtained for completing the Valentine's season event. *'Description: "Brings extra special luck when exploring the Gateway of Luck and Well of Wishes" '''Lady Flo Lady Flo was available for a limited time only during the beginning of March. *'How to Obtain:' Obtained during Progressive ads interaction with your Kingdom. *'Description: '"While she's visiting your kingdom, Lady Flo will bring you extra luck adventuring to Places of Legend."